The Tale of Tiger Hamato
by Tigereyes45
Summary: This is about my rp character for the 2003 tmnt series. It's her story. She calls herself the observer but she will become more. She will learn and help teach alongside the turtles. Join her on her journey. It'll start with the turtle being turtles tots and will go through the years. (I think it is much better then what it may sounds. I also have this story published on
1. Prologue

_**Hello guys. I know I haven't posted anything on here in awhile. I've been writing a lot on and I've decided I will be posting my stories from there onto here. I will also be posting my stories from here on there as well. Also thank you to everyone who read my tmnt story on here and on quotev and left me comments.**_

_**The cover image was made by **_ AllureoOfElouise? _**Thank you again.**_

**_Read, enjoy, and tell me what you think please. I will be posting the rest of the chapters soon._**

* * *

My name is Tiger.  
It's Tiger Hamato now Splinter says.  
I can still smell the fire.  
I can still feel the heat from the flames.  
I still hear their screams.

I remember his face.

The one who just two hours earlier took it all away.

I will never forget the face.

Of the man Splinter calls the shredder.

Oroku Saki.

I am four years old and I already know I will never forget this night.

I feel safe now, though I still hear the cries of the infants.

The looks on my parents faces when they first saw who was at the door.

I started to cry as Splinter carries me to his home.

"Why? Why did the shredderer do this?"

"I'm sorry for that I cannot answer."

* * *

_**I know this chapter was short but it's just the prologue. The other chapters will be longer.**_


	2. Chapter 1 The First Day

_**Here is the next chapter. As said it's a bit longer. Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

The First Day

Splinter brought me here late last night. This is a small little part of the sewers. I had fallen asleep on the way here but woke up when I heard him while he walked in the water. He sets me down as he enters. I look around. I saw what seem like for bodies wrapped underneath some blankets. "Are those your sons?" I ask looking up at the old rat.  
"Yes." "They don't look like turtles."  
"That is because you cannot see there faces from here. You can tell them hi in the morning but now you must sleep. You have had a long and tiring night."  
"Splinter."  
"Hmm."  
"I'm not going to see mom and dad ever again, am I?"  
"No child you will not." I look around again and let go of his hand.  
"So where do I sleep?"  
"Hmm." The old rat says looking around. "We were not inspecting a guest." I look down sadly. Splinter sees this and pats my head. "You can have the small chair tonight." He says smiling kindly.  
I look at the chair it seemed warn down but usable. I walk over and climb up into the chair. I had caught a small glimpse of one of the boys' arm. It had green skin. I shiver in the big chair and pull the big brown blanket in it over myself. "Goodnight, Splinter the rat."  
He chuckles. "Goodnight little one."

The next morning I woke up to some strange voices. I open my eyes partially. I saw four blurry outlines of some faces. "Sensei who's this?" "Is she a girl?" "Of-course she's a girl nimrod." "Sensei why is there a strange girl in the lair." 'Sensei?' I blink my eyes opening them a little more. "Huh?" There was four green faces in my face. "Aiee. Splinter help me! Monsters!" I scream sitting up and backing up as far as I could till I was nearly in the back of the old, worn down chair.  
"SPLINTER!" I shout pulling the blanket up over my head. "Splinter help!" I shout from underneath the blanket. I heard crying and lowered the blanket. I saw that the ones with the orange and purple masks were crying. The one in red looked close to tears as well as the one in blue. Splinter was hurrying over. "Huh? Why are you guys crying?" I ask confused.  
"Come now, calm down." Splinter says picking up the four turtle boys. "Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, this is Tiger she will be staying with us." The one in red climbs out of Splinter's arms.  
"We aren't monsters you jerk! You're the monster weirdo."  
"Hey that's mean." I say tears welling up in my eyes. The others stop sobbing and cry again. Splinter shakes his head. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He wonders.

A little later once Splinter got us to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I got scared."  
"It Okays."  
"Mikey you mean it is okay." The one I learned was Don corrected. I go silent as they talk a little bit.  
"Ah stop it Donnie. We ya'll talk justed fin." Raph says walking up to them. I watch as they start to argue. Leo walks over and breaks up the fight but then Mikey and Raph punch him. Don sighs as Leo kicks them and another fight breaks out.  
'These guys are weird, but they're kinda funny. Maybe things won't be so bad.' I smile at the thought but quickly hide it when I saw Don looking at me.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Let me know how can I improve.**_


	3. Chapter 2 The Annoying Turtle

The annoying turtle.

His name is Michelangelo. The one who just won't stop trying to get me to talk. I wish he would stop. It bothers me. I wish it was quite here but it never is unless he's asleep or actually decides to be quite during their training. That doesn't happen too often and if it's not him it's one of the others. I have noticed that just in the week I've been here.  
I have been watching them training, curiously. When Splinter lays us all down to bed I usually wait for him to fall asleep before getting up and practicing. That's actually what I'm doing right now. I leave the lair but don't go far so I don't wake them but also so I don't get lost. I wander back in after a few minutes every-night that way in-case someone did wake-up they would've thought I was only using the restroom.  
I walk back in and lay down against the opposite wall of the boys. Splinter had gone up-top and brought back a blanket and pillow for me. So I was comfortable. I lay under the blanket but hear a noise. Clang. Klatch. I get up to see what it was. I see one of the turtles up. It was Mikey and he was swinging something around. I watch as it hits his head again. "Ow. Oh man. WHO knew nun-chucks were so hard?" He asks rubbing his head. He stops then turns around to see me. I gave a small, nervous wave. I wasn't smiling I was scared of how he might react to me watching.. He stares at me for a few moments. First anger, then curiosity, and then a puzzling expression I didn't know. "How much did ya see? Was I any good? Don't go tell Splinter."  
I stare at him a moment. "The last couple minutes. Somewhat, and okay. I won't tell, but uh, k-k-keep practicing you'll get it." I say stuttering.  
His worry looked at the fear of me telling Splinter turn to one of genuine happiness. "You pinky promise?" He asks bending the bigger two of the three fingers he had. I nod and wrap my pinky around the third finger. "Good. Now you can't tell no matter what. Hey why are you up too?"  
"Uh."  
He smiles. "Don't worry I won't tell Splinter that you weren't in bed either." I nod. He puts up the nun-chucks and scrappers out of the room pulling me along too. "We should get in bed before Sensei gets up." He let's go of my hand and jumps under his cover and lays his head on the pillow. He starts snoring almost immediately after. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake. So I stumble over to my blanket and pillow. The annoying turtle is also the friendliest. Though he's loud he makes hard times fun. I'm starting to lose the memory of what my parents look like.

Next morning

I wake up to the sound of the others already eating. I saw that I was the last one up. Usually I'm second or third. "Good morning, Tiger" Sensei says eating some sushi.  
"Morning." The others say.  
I rub my eyes and nod. "M-hmm." I sit down reaching for a slice of the pizza. I eat slowly still tired.  
"I have a gift for you, child." We all look up. "Tiger come here." I get up, the boys go back to eating. "Hold out your hand." I do as told. He set something small and crusty in my hands. It was a small photo. I turn it around to see my parents.  
"T-thank y-you sensei." I say and stare at the picture.  
"Put it somewhere safe." I nod and hurry to do so. The guys began training. I sit back and watch as they take different turns against Splinter and then each other. Michelangelo walks over and waves a hand in front of my face. I ignore him. He pokes me and I glare at him.  
"Will you watch me practice again tonight?" He asks sitting down beside me, smiling. A little surprised I nod. I look back to Leo and Splinter fighting. Such an odd orange masked turtle. The most annoying too.


End file.
